A valid license plate in Xanadu consists of two letters followed by three digits. How many valid license plates are possible?
Answer: There are 26 choices of letters for each of the first two spots, and 10 choices of digits for each of the next 3, for a total of $26^2 \times 10^3 = \boxed{676,\!000}$ different plates.